Never Go Away
by pieface98
Summary: Sometimes... things come back just when you need. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, Moy. SIBUNA One-Shot


"_If you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know."_

_-I Only Know the Glee Version, Somewhere Only We Know_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

Eddie walked into the Secrets Café, a small place but all he wanted was coffee anyway. After graduating from Anubis, he hadn't seen them. That last day was the last he'd seen even Patricia. Sure they texted or whatever, but I guess they all just headed in different directions. He'd just got off his plane from America and being in England again… all he could think about was Anubis. As he ordered his coffee he found himself wishing to see them all again.

* * *

Joy put her umbrella down and shook some excess rain off her shoes. She sighed, even after living in England her whole 25 years she never got used to all the rain. This rain was different though. It came down the very same way it did when she'd said goodbye to her Anubis boarders. She'd started missing them again recently. Shaking her head, she sat down at one of the various tables in the Secrets Café, seeing a blonde head over by the bar.

* * *

Alfie shivered as he ran down the streets of London, searching for somewhere, anywhere to run into. But it was late, unfortunate for him, and all the shops were closed. The rain came down in torrents, with the occasional boom of thunder. He didn't see any lightning yet, but Fabian always (used to that is) that lightening was relevant to thunder. Whatever that meant. He knew it had something to do with getting out of thunderstorms. Finally spotting an open café, he ran in, seeing the only other occupants were a blonde guy at the bar and brunette girl with her head in a book.

* * *

Jerome mentally cursed his luck. He just was told to leave the only open bookstore because it was closing and his apartment was blocks away. He could see the lightening now. He could practically hear Mara's voice in his head, telling him that he shouldn't have left the house if he knew it was going to rain. Of course, he hadn't seen Mara in years. Spotting an open café across the street, he ran in seeing it was only him and three others inside.

* * *

Mara sighed. Today she comes back to London from Manchester it's pouring out. She's lost, doesn't know where her hotel is. All the cabs are gone, so she's screwed. She sighs, walking into a café called Secrets. What a name, she found herself thinking. She walked in, seeing it wasn't very crowded. Although there was an aura of the place that seemed rather familiar.

* * *

Mick put his football over his head, hoping it would save him from getting soaked. Sadly the round ball protected him from nothing and all the shops were closed. Long story short, he was screwed. Spotting an open café he walked in, instantly feeling something. Something like home…

* * *

Amber was only thinking about her hair (freshly done) and he shoes (just purchased yesterday). But nothing was open and she had absolutely no idea where she was. How could she save her shoes and hair? She grabbed two newspapers and put one on her head and the other on a bench and sat on it. Looking around for a cab, she spotted a blonde with a football on his head run into a café down the street. Smiling widely, she ran for it.

* * *

Patricia was seething. Freshly dumped by her boyfriend Mark, she stalked in the rain, looking for somewhere to stay. She'd been living with Mark and all her stuff was still there, except for the bare necessities, which were in the overnight bag on her shoulder. She saw an open café and ran in, seeing only seven people at separate tables inside.

* * *

Fabian ran past a grand fountain in the park, wishing he was protected from the rain like the fish inside it. It was depressing out here. There was nowhere for him to go, seeing as he had no idea how to get to his hotel from here. He'd been thinking of all the times at Anubis and the time (and his whereabouts) got away from him. Spotting a girl in high heels with a large bag over her shoulder walking into a café, he ran in after her looking for shelter from the rain.

* * *

Nina couldn't believe her luck. Figures she's locked out of her apartment building today. For one thing, the rain is pouring down hard. She'd forgotten her key and the doorman took the day off. Long story short, she was screwed. She sneezed, knowing the rain wasn't helping her cold. Looking up at the sky and seeing only dark clouds, she grabbed a magazine and put it over her head. Her long trench coat was soaked and water was going in through her high heels and out at the tip of her toes. She ran into an open café.

* * *

Nina hung her coat on a hanger, seeing the back of many heads, some with their faces in books or magazines, others just hunched over and going through briefcases or bags. She put the soaked magazine in a nearby trashcan and let out a small sneeze. The nine occupants of the restaurant turn towards her.

"Nina?" everyone echoed as she said, "Guys?" The group looked around at each other. It was an unplanned Anubis reunion. How they'd not seen each other before was unclear. Nina sneezed again, smiling at how everyone was now hugging and smiling.

* * *

"Joy!" Mick smiled, picking up the petite girl and spinning her around, "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know it's been years," Joy laughed, "I should have known it was you who'd come it with a football on your head."

"Yeah," Mick laughed sheepishly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, "I guess the rain brought us together."

"Us?" Joy questioned.

"You know, Anubis." He smiled.

"Oh…" Joy sighed, clearly he didn't remember that they kissed on the last day. They'd done nothing about it, but she sometimes wondered what would happen if they'd run into each other.

Mick saw the look on her face and smiled, kissing her lips quickly, "You'd thought I'd forgotten?"

* * *

"Mars, I can't believe you here!" Jerome smiled, hugging Mara, "I've been thinking about you all day."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jerome admitted. He hadn't meant to say the last part out loud, "I was just thinking about you when I got kicked out of a bookstore."

"What?"

"They were closing and I was trying to wait for the rain to stop…"

"Oh…" Mara was at a loss for words. She couldn't forget that her and Jerome had never officially broke up. They'd just lost contact, "How's Poppy?"

"Poopy?" Jerome smirked, "Oh she's great. Still annoying."

"Hey Jerome?" Mara said timidly, "We never broke up."

"I know."

Mara sighed, about to turn around and say hi to someone else, when Jerome grabbed her arm, "Maybe it was for the better." And Jerome kissed her.

* * *

"Alfie!" Amber shouted, jumping into his arms, "I missed you beau!"

"I missed you too Ambs." Alfie laughed.

"I have so much to tell-" Amber stopped midsentence when she saw something tucked under Alfie's shirt. She pulled it out, revealing the amulet, "Alfie…" she sighed, "You never let go."

"Nope."

"Neither did I." Amber smiled, pulling her amulet out from under her shirt.

"You busy Friday night?" Alfie asked, with a small smiled on his face.

Amber shook her head.

"Wanna see a movie or something?"

"Anything, Alfie, anything. Remember?"

* * *

"What's with the bag yacker?"

"Just got dumped Krueger."

"Well he's an idiot." Eddie sighed, "You're a great person Patricia."

"Thanks Slimeball." Patricia smiled.

"You know, you could call me by my name." he laughed, "Just once."

"Edison."

"Shut up, that's not my name." Eddie yelled, stifling a laugh himself.

"Sorry Eddie." Patricia smirked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, you know me. I'm just a tin can." Eddie shrugged.

"Standing next to a tank." Patricia smiled.

"Asking her to kiss me."

"You got it tin man." Patricia said, leaning over to put her lips on his. Yeah, this was home.

* * *

"Fabian." Nina said, quickly.

"Nina." Fabian said, just as fast.

Neither looked at each other, simply watching as everyone else reunited.

"You could have called." Nina muttered.

"You could have answered." Fabian said turning toward her.

"How could I answer if you never called?" Nina shouted.

"I called millions of times!" Fabian yelled.

"I never got the calls." Nina said.

"Well, isn't this your number?" Fabian asked, handing the phone to Nina.

"No, that's my old one." Nina sighed, "You never got my new one?"

Fabian shook his head.

"So, our whole break-up was a big misunderstanding then." Nina mumbled.

"Yeah."

They sighed, finally looking each other in the eyes.

"I never stopped loving you." Nina said, tears falling.

"Me either," Fabian smiled, going to her, lifting her up, and kissing her hard.

* * *

So maybe you can spend years away from the people you love… but remember something. They times you had, the laughs you shared, the tears you cried, the things you did together, and the love you had for one another… that never goes away.

* * *

**I was in the mood for something like that. If you hate it, don't review.**


End file.
